


What They Both Needed

by sbiuqs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Hushed speaking, I headcannon that when the Diamond's meet the Pearl's do a dance, Sensual touching?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbiuqs/pseuds/sbiuqs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Pearls to a Diamond they are both so isolated, even from eachother. Then they dance together, and how could they resist speaking a few small words to one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Both Needed

Blue Pearl stood silently, gazing out at the expanse of marble before her. Beside her sat Blue Diamond, the rough surface of her throne reflecting light in every direction. Across from the two of them sat sat Yellow Diamond with her Pearl. 

Blue Pearl traced her gem nervously, "it will be fine" she assured herself "we've performed this dance millions of times." The two Pearls caught each others eye, exchanging a look of mutual terror as they awaited the command from their Diamonds to begin. Blue Pearl almost flinched when Blue Diamond moved her enormous hand, but managed to remain still, as a Pearl should.

"Shall we begin?" 

"Yes, lets. Pearls, please begin the opening dance."

Blue Pearl stiffened. She let out a shaky breath and let her limbs relax. Moving onto tips of her toes, she delicately stepped on the marble, mirroring the movements of Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

The extending of her own limbs, second nature to her by now, carried her to the center of the room where she met Yellow Pearl. They reached towards the other’s Diamond, palms up, bodies close yet not touching. Blue Pearl felt the left side of her body tingle at the closeness. A warmth filled her cheeks as Yellow Pearl's breath tickled her ear.

"It's good to see you again." Yellow Pearl's word's escaped her lips, unheard by their Diamonds. 

Panic and happiness filled Blue Pearl's mind as they shifted around each other, now reaching towards their own Diamond. What if the Diamonds heard them whisper? They are not to speak to one another. And yet... she could not escape the feeling bubbling up in her chest. She so desperately craved a conversation with someone other than her Diamond, she needed to reply. But could she muster the courage to do so? Would the Diamonds hear? She had to try.

The Pearls faced each other, fingers curling beside each other's face, legs extended and toes pointed, still not touching. Blue Pearl glanced at Yellow Pearl's face. Her eyes were closed.

"...and I, you." Blue Pearl's voice came out shaky and almost undetected by her own ears. Yellow Pearl's eyes shot open in shock, she had not expected a reply.

Yellow Pearl's hands traveled down to the small of her back, and Blue Pearl leaned into the touch. Yellow Pearl dipped her. She ran the backs of her fingers along her own face.

A piece of her bangs shifted, allowing the corner of her eye to peak out. Blue Pearl saw Yellow Pearl's face more clearly. She appeared calm, yet her face was flushed yellow. The blue gem let a small smile tug at the corner of her lips.

As she leaned forward Yellow Pearl's hands moved to her hips, and Blue Pearl's to the other's shoulders. The two smiled softly, mouths hidden from their Diamond's prying eyes.

They reached up, uncurling their fingers towards the sky. Yellow Pearl spun so her back was facing the other. Blue Pearl’s fingers ran along her arms, slowly making her way towards her hands.

“You have always danced so beautifully…” breathed Blue Pearl, directly into Yellow Pearl’s ear.

Yellow Pearl’s face seemed to turn a deeper shade of yellow and goosebumps appeared along her arms and neck. Their fingers interlocked, and their feet carried them gracefully across the marble. 

This time it was Blue Pearl’s turn to dip the other, one hand on Yellow Pearl’s head, the other on her leg. She traced a small circle on her thigh, and the other’s leg extended further in response. Blue Pearl’s other hand drifted down to feel the arch of Yellow Pearl’s back. 

“As have you.” murmered Yellow Pearl as they both moved away from the dip. 

They both rested their hands on the other's hips, shifting together to the tune of the music. They stepped back, leaning forwards and extending their legs back. 

“Speaking now is dangerous.” hissed Yellow Pearl, panicking. The touch of her fingertips sent electricity through Blue Pearl.

They separated, then leaped up, spinning as they did so. Blue Pearl’s skirt lapped on her waist, creeping up her leg as they returned to the marble floor.

The dance was almost finished, and both gems felt a pang of sadness. It was forbidden to talk during their dance, but it filled them with such a rush. They both felt so isolated with only their Diamonds to speak to. This dance usually was a source of great stress for the two, but today it seemed like a moment to escape, a moment of freedom. Both could not remember when another gem besides their respective Diamonds had taken the time to speak with them.

The two entered their final move, a plie. They bent their knees and curved their arms to form an O, staring directly at each other. They lifted one arm and ran the tips on their fingers down their own face. Blue Pearl needed to say one more thing. She needed to thank her.

Nervously, Blue Pearl mouthed Thank You as her fingers traced the curve of her lips. Excitement flooded over her when she saw Yellow Pearls eye’s widen in acknowledgement. As Pearls to a Diamond they both knew the risk of daring to speak to one another, but understood the crushing loneliness and fear they constantly felt. They had a kinship, one acknowledged in these last few moments. Today was a brief but immense moment of happiness for the two.

In sync, they both reached towards their Diamonds once again, their hands leading them back to where they originally stood.

The two faced each other again, fear making their limbs heavy. Had the Diamonds seen or heard their conversation?

The room was quiet, until a loud voice cut through the terrifying silence.

“Thank you, Pearls.” Blue Diamond’s voice boomed, echoing in the large room.

A small smile played on the two’s lips. They were both already looking forward to their next dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thanks for reading!!!  
> This is my second fic ever woo (even though I never finished the first)  
> If you notice any spelling errors please tell me!  
> I actually based this work on one of my own art pieces!  
> Its right here on my tumblr: http://plekleyostrich.tumblr.com/post/138364554831/i-have-a-theory-that-when-the-diamonds-meet-up-to  
> Maybe i'll make this multi-chapter? Or maybe i'll just leave it like this


End file.
